Sucked In
by anime1lover
Summary: This is where I get sucked into my favorite show and wind up with the most unliked character..I hope nothing goes wrong.gulp! So enjoy.


Yu-gi-oh

Fanfic

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Sucked in

Date revised: 10/21/05

Disclaimer: I promise I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters, but I do own my original characters like my character Marie Tato.

Demona: man she finally is updating and revising this old thing. Man I was begining to wonder. It was getting kinda dusty.

prettypinkninjagurl: Oh it wasn't that bad...(goes silent)...okay it was, but the point is she's doing it now. Better late than never at all.

Demona: True I guess.

anime1lover: Thank you for supporting me prettypinkninjagurl.

prettypinkninjagurl: No problem. Now let the story begin.

anime1lover: Okay.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Preview: I get sucked into the world of Yu-gi-oh! It seems the saying too much tv can really affect you. Well I guess I should have listened.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1 Wishful thinking

("Hi my name is Marie Tato, I'm 18 years old, and I live in Kyoto, Japan. I just now turned 18 and I finally got the chance to see the premiere of Yu-gi-oh season something. I was so happy that I rushed home from work extra early to catch it in time. I ran into my apartment which I shared with my pet dog I named Yami. (I bet you can tell where I got that name.) I propped myself down in front of the tv and quickly turning it on wasting no time at all. With patients it finally started with its brand new opening.

(That went something like this: A door opens standing in its intense light were two figures, both were girls. Then it shifts to show Yami and Yugi looking at each other from opposite sides of a mirror. Suddenly ghoul like hands grab both of them pulling them away from the mirror while each other was fighting it. The hands pulls them in to two separate purple puddles of gool. Both woke up in two different places. Yami was in a death valley full of death and decay. Yugi was in a field full of flowers and butterflies. Both of them saw a girl picking up stuff from the ground. The girl with Yami had long black hair with pink eyes, while the girl with Yugi had medium length brown hair with green eyes. Both of the girls smiled at the boys. Then it shifts to Yugi and Yami dueling Kaiba on a castle while the two girls where trapped within a sand timer. Then it shows all the cast with their duel disk including the enemy (I have no clue who it is.), who looked really cool. (Well his shadow did any way.) Finally it shows all Yugis' best monsters and then it closes with the title showing.) When it ended the show finally began with Yugi talking to Yami in his mind world.

Yugi "Yami you know what that guy meant by 'In time the sovereigns will rise both light and dark will be mine to control thus prepare for your doom pharaoh because nothing can save you now.'"

Yami shook his head and said back to Yugi "No but I do think we should lay low for awhile for safety reasons."

Yugi agreed then he left for school before he was tardy.

At Kaiba corp. Kaiba was standing on the roof top for some reason. I watched him as if he was starring straight at me.

Man is this ever so intense I had no clue but something drew me into touching the screen and thinking "Take me to….this place." Suddenly my hand started getting sucked in and

I thought "Oh shit this isn't good not good at all."

With no strength to fight to back I allowed myself to be pulled into my tv and into a glowing portal of colors. I was suddenly knocked unconscious by an unknown object which caused me to black out. With out my knowledge I was no doubt being transported to Yugis' world. On the other side of the growing portal Kaiba was watching to see what came out of it. Suddenly a glowing body emerge from the portal to float down to Kaiba. Kaiba instantly caught me (Well he didn't know it was me, in fact he didn't even know who it was at all.) He saw a bleeding head wound on my head and he shockingly rushes me (No means of transportation) to the nearest hospital. (Awwwwwww. Wait let me rephrase that ahhhhhhhh! Scary Kaiba's being nice some one save me. No literally. Just joking let's see where this goes.)

Meanwhile Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Mai, Joey, Duke, and Serenity were walking down the street when they saw Kaiba fly past them. Joey paused from walking any further when he said

"Wait! Wait just one second did I just see Kaiba running down the street with some girl in his arms?"

Yugi shrugs his shoulders and says "Hell if I know."

Joey "Well let's go find out."

Tea "I don't think that would be a good idea."

They started walking after Kaiba this caused Tea to frown while saying.

Tea "And of course no one listens to me do they?"

She runs and catches up them as they went after Kaiba carrying the mysterious girl.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To be continued…

Next time: Ch 2 Arise Enchanted Girl: Everyone gets to meet me finally, but to their shock I'm more than who I look to be….

Please be nice and Read and review...0


End file.
